


Destiny

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Destiny, M/M, The Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack and Daniel swap with Eli and Chloe on the Destiny, it leads to them fulfilling their own destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

“What was it like on the Destiny?”  Daniel was sprawled out on the roof of Jack’s house as Jack was looking at the Universe through his telescope.  Jack didn’t reply for quite a few minutes and when he did it was with reluctance.

“Like being on Prometheus or Daedalus,” was his bland reply, accompanied by a wave of his empty beer bottle.  “Pass me another beer, Daniel.”

“Not good enough and there are no beers left; you just drank the last one.”

“Thought you were drinking wine.”

“I am.”

“Then who took all the beers?”

“You did.”

“Didn’t”

“Did.”

“Didn’t!”

“Did, too!”

“Look, we’re too old for this,” Daniel sighed, “You have just drunk 6 beers, straight and if you want any more you’ll have to go get them and don’t change the subject!”

“I didn’t, I just need more beer!  Please go and get some,” he wheedled.

“Answer my question to my satisfaction and I just might,” Daniel stated.  “Tell me about Destiny.”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Yes, why?”

“Jack, in case you have forgotten, this is me, your ever inquisitive, nosey, pain in the butt archaeologist and I want to know; can I go?”

“No you cannot!”

“Why not, you did!”

”I’m a USAF General, you’re just ….!”

“I know, I’m just a geeky civvy.” Daniel sighed.

“Daniel, you are not just a civvy and certainly not geeky, nerdy or whatever anymore, you’re the hottest babe in the Universe!” he teased.

“So why can’t I go? And I’m not!”

“Yes you are”

“No I’m not and stop avoiding the question. Come on – what say we both go next time there’s a switch?”

“Hey, you could switch with Chloe – and experience being a hotty from the other side!” Jack joked.

“Not funny!” 

Jack pointed at himself.  “Am I laughing?”

“You’re too drunk to think straight,” Daniel retorted as he got up.

“You gonna get me a beer, Danny?”

“Nope, you haven’t answered my question.  Gonna take a leak.”

Daniel climbed off the roof with Jack whining after him to fetch more beer.  He visited the bathroom then fetched some beers and another bottle of wine.

A drunken Jack was hailing him when he walked back outside.  Daniel had missed this, the nights spent on Jack’s roof, not always saying much, the evenings spent in front of a hockey game or even the History Channel, pizza or Chinese, two guys just hanging out.  There had always been a special connection between Jack and him and he was revelling in this evening.  He climbed back onto the roof, trying unsuccessfully to hide the 6 pack then settled back against the wall next to Jack.

“I miss this,” he said quietly.

“So do I, Danny, so do I.”  They clinked glass and bottle and leant back against the wall, feeling the heat radiating off the wood.

“What happened when Young came back after the Lucien incursion?” Daniel asked a few minutes later.  His involvement with the crisis on Destiny had to be curtailed when SG11 needed him off-world.

Jack sighed.  “Can’t you drop it, Daniel?  I don’t want to talk about it, it’s one hell of a mess.  Young is incompetent, Telford’s a traitor, Wray is likely to give control over to the Lucien Commander, Chloe and Eli are missing and Rivers is dead.  We’ve lost contact again, Carter had to leave two F302’s behind and I’m going to get totally legless so I hope you are going to be able to get me down off here and put me to bed. Oh! And I am so gonna retire tomorrow.  Now, drop it! 

“But…”

“Daniel!”

“I know.”  Daniel retreated, sipping at his wine.

“But…”

“Daniel?”  He subsided.

“Can I go, Jack?”

“Daniel, how old are you?”

“46. Jack, can I go?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Daniel, you are like toothache!  You are not going anywhere!”

“Does that mean I have to stay here, with you, forever?”  Daniel grinned.

“Daniel, you can stay here for evermore but you are not going on the Destiny!”  Jack’s phone rang.

“O’Neill.”  Pause.

“Yes.” Pause.

“Yes.” Pause.

“What?” Pause.

“Yes.” Pause.

“No!” Pause.

“No!” (this one shouted.)

“Send a driver.”  Jack threw the phone down and turned to Daniel.

“Party over, up we get, car’s coming.”

“Where we going, Jack?”

“Destiny – don’t say it!” Jack held up his finger.  Daniel put up his hands.

“Not saying anything, Jack,” followed 2 seconds later by “Am I going to the Destiny, Jack?”

“Shut it!”

*************

“We’ve resumed contact with Destiny, Sir!”  Jack was pleased to see that Walter Harriman was on duty – at least he would get some sense out of him!  He took one of the coffee’s that appeared in front of him and Daniel.

“I sense a but, Walter.”

“Yes Sir, it wasn’t Rush or Young, it was a woman, said her name was Commander Kiva of the Lucien Alliance and that she now has control of the Destiny.”

“Wow, they must have got the gate to work to all nine chevrons too,” breathed Daniel.

“Yeah, thanks for that, Dr Jackson,” sneered Jack.

“You’re welcome!” was the reply.  Jack turned back to Harriman.

“Walter, tell me you got it on tape.”  Walter smiled, swung his chair back round to his monitor and pressed the key strokes necessary to play back the conversation.

Jack and Daniel listened carefully to the replay then retreated to the office Jack had commandeered earlier.  The discussion that ensued did little to assuage Jack’s worries and he knew he had to take Daniel back with him, always assuming that 2 people on the Destiny could get to the controllers.  With Teal’c off-world, Daniel was the only other person he could trust apart from Sam Carter and she was on the Hammond.  Cam Mitchell was off with SG1, a very different SG1 to the original (or to version 2) and Ferretti was on leave.  Sure he would regret it but he knew he would have to take Daniel!

Daniel was bouncing.  There was no other way to put it.  Harriman alerted them to the fact that Eli was trying to contact Earth using the stones and he tore into the control room, Jack on his heels, yelling at him to slow down.  

“I’ll swap” yelled Daniel as Jack grabbed him round the waist and hollered at Harriman that Daniel was not to swap with Eli under any circumstances.  Meanwhile Eli was pouring out a story about Chloe having been shot in the leg and Walter was trying to listen to that and pay attention to his superior officer.  Jack caught the word ‘shot’ and turned to Lieutenant Simmons with instructions to get hold of Doctor Lam immediately.  General Landry had also arrived and was taking in the scene before him, wondering why General O’Neill had Doctor Jackson pinned to him and why they were screaming at each other.  Just another typical day in Stargate Command!

Doctor Lam stuck her head round the door.

“Someone call?”

Jack swung round, pulling Daniel with him and went straight to the point.

“Yeah, Chloe’s been shot.  Can you change with Eli on Destiny and sort her out so Daniel can at least walk when we go and sort out a problem there?”

“Hey, why do I have to swap with Chloe?” whined Daniel and Jack ignored him.

Carolyn swallowed.  She really had no inclination to use the stones.  She’d seen what happened to Daniel and Vala when they had used them to go to Ver Ager and Vala’s heart had actually stopped.

“Well?”

“Jack, give her a break – she supervised Vala and I, remember!”

“Ah yes, you and Vala!  How is the space pirate?”

“You know damn well she’s off world with SG1 and she’s not a space pirate anymore!”

“Still got the hots, Danny?”

“Jack!”

“Daniel?”

“Piss off!”

“Yes, Daniel.  Now, down to business.  Doctor Lam, can you sort out Chloe without taking medical gear?  She’s been shot in the thigh.”

“I’ll try, General.  It depends on the severity but,” she gulped, “I’ll give it a shot if I must.”

“Right, Walter, inform Eli that Doctor Lam is gonna change with him and sort Chloe out.”  Jack spotted Hank Landry out of the corner of his eye.  “If that’s OK with General Landry,” he added. 

Carolyn sorted Chloe out enough that she could walk fairly well; there had been a handy medical kit nearby so, once she and Eli swapped back and Jack and Daniel had explained their plan, they swapped with the pair on Destiny.

“Wow, this feels odd!” remarked Daniel.  “Hey Jack, look at this, it’s Ancient.”  He ran his fingers over the text on the nearby wall that he had managed to hobble over to.  “I think it says something about travelling in hyperspace and searching for the others, maybe the Alterans or the Ori as we know them.  It also mentions lots of constellations I think as I recognise some of them; hey, Jack, these could be gate addresses ....”  Jack tuned Daniel out as he waffled on; he was too busy trying not to freak in Eli’s body.  This was so different from swapping with another military mindset.  He looked over at Daniel/Chloe and felt a wave of love/lust and staggered.  He’d been in love with Daniel for years and, combining that with what Eli felt for Chloe, it was so overwhelming that a moan escaped him.  Daniel turned, stopping mid flow.

“Jack?”

“Umm, OK Daniel, give me a minute here.”  He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands.  Daniel limped over and struggled down to the floor to sit beside him.  He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder who immediately jumped and moved away.

“Jack?” Daniel queried again.

“I said give me a minute, dammit.”  Daniel leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.  He was feeling the pain of the gunshot wound as he was adjusting to Chloe’s body.  Curiously, he ran his hands up his body then felt incredibly guilty as his hands skimmed over her breasts.  Jack turned and glared at him as he sensed movement.

“Enjoying yourself?” he said in his most sarcastic tone.

“Umm..” Daniel blushed and Jack caught himself thinking “How cute!”

Never one to worry about awkward moments, Jack pulled himself together, stood up and hauled Daniel to his feet, forgetting about the wound and the fact that Chloe was close to half Daniel’s size.  Daniel ended up in Jack’s arms, throwing his own arms around Jack’s neck to stop the forward momentum.

“Well, this is cosy,” stated Jack, flippantly but didn’t let go.  Daniel stared in to the deep brown eyes and felt weak at the knees.

“Jack?”

“Stuck record, Daniel!”

“Are you going to let go?”

“Why, this is quite comfortable.”

“Jack, the mission?”

“Ohh, umm, right.  Which way?”

“Thought you’d been here before.”

“And?”

“Oh yes, I remember, you went the wrong way!”

“Not my fault if no-one gives me directions.  Which way?”  They parted, rather reluctantly in both cases and Daniel/Chloe limped off to the right, glad that his photographic memory had come with him to Destiny.

Daniel led them right to the control room and the members of Young’s and Rush’s group who had not been captured were sat on the floor, not really knowing what to do as a one sided argument was going on over by the main console about the exchange of hostages and the surrender of The Destiny.  Jack and Daniel stood for a minute as no-one had noticed Eli and Chloe. 

“This is Colonel Young. I am prepared to surrender control of this ship provided certain conditions are met.”  There was a pause.  Young continued,

“I need you to guarantee me the safety of my people.” then “Nobody gets hurt during the changeover, and no retribution afterwards.”

Jack/Eli marched over to Young and snatched the radio from him.

“Commander Kiva, this is General Jack O’Neill.”  A gasp went up in the room and Daniel turned and smiled at everyone, the resultant effect being rather comical.  “Belay those commands.  I am not prepared to surrender our ship.  Young has been relieved of command and I insist you hold off until I am apprised of the current situation otherwise, the full force of the USAF will attack through the Stargate.”  After a few seconds, Jack continued.

“I assure you that I am not bluffing.  Contact with you will resume in 2 hours.  O’Neill out.”

As Jack took control of the situation, Daniel tried to sneak over to some more Ancient writing on the wall, only to be hollered at to ‘come here, Daniel’ causing more consternation as everyone realised Chloe was Doctor Jackson.  Jack hauled him with Young, Rush and a few others away from the rest of the ship’s contingent and made plans.  With Daniel’s photographic memory of the layout of the ship and Young and Rush’s knowledge, they were able to organise an attack to the back of the Stargate.  Daniel would suddenly appear as Chloe, say he was lost and the surprise attack should follow.   There was still 60 minutes of Jack’s time as they wanted to hit whilst Kiva was back on the radio so Daniel asked for coffee!  He was very surprised when 2 mugs were produced and savoured it as he sat, shoulder to shoulder with Jack on the floor.

“This is rather weird, don’tcha think?” whispered Jack as they sipped the not too tasty beverage.  “Do ya get the feeling that these two mighta had something going on?”  Daniel/Chloe glared at him.  When there was no reply, Jack bumped Daniel’s shoulder, again forgetting that Chloe was injured and so much smaller that Dr Jackson and was mortified to see her body go sprawling, coffee spilling over the floor.  He jumped up, helped Daniel/Chloe up and once again they found themselves in each others arms.  Jack grinned.

“This is becoming a habit, Daniel.  Maybe we should investigate further!”  Daniel glared again and pushed Jack away as he was well aware that his hand had been about to attach itself to Jack’s hair.  He made a mental note to find out if Eli and Chloe had become a couple, mainly in the hope of convincing himself that it was the influence of being in their bodies that was causing this immense attraction between the two of them to escalate to almost uncontrollable levels.

It was soon time to move into position.  Jack reluctantly stayed to control the radio, worried that he was putting Daniel at risk without being there to cover him.  They had walked/hobbled a good quarter of a mile down the ship to test whether Daniel/Chloe could shoot; luckily, all of Daniel’s prowess had come with him.

So Daniel/Chloe was on, limping into the gate room, declaring he/she was lost and feigning innocence about what was going on.  TJ rushed forward as she could see Chloe was injured which nearly caused the plan to fold but within 10 minutes, the SGC had control of Destiny and those of the Lucien Alliance who were still alive, locked in the room where Telford had almost died. 

Jack gave Daniel 30 minutes to explore further then had to go and find him an hour later and drag him back to the stones controller.  Within seconds they were back at Stargate Command and Eli and Chloe back on The Destiny.  Jack looked smugly at Landry who smiled back, thanked them and went back to his office.  Jack and Daniel just looked at each other then, eventually, Daniel said,

“More pizza?”

“You betcha and more beer.”

“You’re fetching your own this time,” grumbled Daniel as Jack picked up the phone, asking Walter to organise a car back home. 

They were both very quiet on the way back to Jack’s new old house.  Having constantly regretted selling it when he moved to DC, he had paid over the odds when it came back on the market 18 months later.  Daniel had moved back onto base but spent some nights caretaking so they went back and continued their rooftop session until the sun came up.  They didn’t talk about Eli and Chloe; in fact it was mainly Daniel who talked about what he had seen and how it fitted with the wider picture of the Ancients.

Daniel was on leave whilst Jack was home so there was no hurry to get up in the morning; Jack was surprised at the real pang of longing that he felt when he said goodnight to Daniel at the door of the spare room where Daniel slept.  He wanted to hug the crap out of him, far more so than usual.  He allowed himself to put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, knowing he was one of the very few people from whom Daniel would tolerate a physical moment.  For his part, Daniel had to be super strong willed not to fall into Jack’s arms.  He said a quick “Goodnight, Jack” and after Jack had replied, “You done good, Danny, sleep well,” Daniel had to be careful not to slam the door. 

He leant on the back of it, slid down onto his butt and put his head in his hands.  His breathing was erratic, his head was spinning and he was as hard as he could ever remember being.  He sat there for long minutes before he groaned, got up, threw off most of his clothes and flopped down on the bed.  As tired as he was, he couldn’t sleep.  He would drop off, only to wake suddenly from such erotic dreams that he was constantly aroused.  He tried his right hand but that didn’t work so eventually he decided on some caffeine input.  He opened the door and nearly fell over Jack who was dozing on the floor outside said door.  Jack bounced up, grabbing Daniel in a head lock with Daniel screaming “Stop it Jack, it’s me, it’s Daniel!”

Jack’s gripped loosened and Daniel found that he could have moved from the position of standing, leaning back against Jack but he didn’t want to; he felt safe, surprisingly after such a sudden attack.

“Sorry, Danny,” Jack whispered into his ear and Daniel’s stomach fluttered as the breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine.  I need to move, he thought, and show some semblance of anger.  He did and spun round into Jack’s face.

“What the hell are you doing Jack? Think I’m gonna escape?”  Jack looked sheepish.

“No, Danny, I … umm… I just felt… umm… like I needed to be… umm… near you?”  Daniel tried to keep a stony face.

“Umm… coffee?”

“Yeah.”

They moved to the kitchen and fell into the easy pattern of making coffee and toast.  Neither said anything until they were sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, both in boxers and T-shirts.  Daniel ventured,

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I.”

“I was umm… too… umm…”  Daniel’s voiced trailed off as he couldn’t bring himself to admit, even to his best friend, that he had been aroused thinking of him.  He blushed and Jack though he looked cute, bedhair and all!  He grinned.

“Yeah, me too, though I don’t really know why I thought the floor outside your door would be more comfortable that my massive, warm, comfy bed!”  They sipped their coffee.

“Want something stronger in that, Daniel?”

“No, I don’t think so Jack, in fact I was thinking maybe I ought to go back to the mountain and get some sleep there.”

“Don’t do that!” Jack jumped in without thinking.  “I’ll never get to sleep if you’re not here!”

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“Any sub text here?”  It was Jack’s turn to blush.

“Did you get the feeling that Eli and Chloe’s relationship was deeper than we thought?” Daniel continued.

“Ahh..hum,” muttered Jack, obviously having nothing better to say.

“Umm …”

“We’re saying that an awful lot, Daniel!”

“Yeah!”  There was silence till Daniel began again.

“Uh, Jack, you know we’ve always had this sorta, well, special connection, even when we weren’t being very friendly to each other?”

“Yeah?”

“And that we really do care a lot about each other, don’t we?”

“Uh, yeah!” replied Jack, not really following where Daniel was going with this conversation.  Daniel gulped, looked down at the half empty, forgotten mug of coffee then.

“Could we be sublimating them, Jack?”

“I don’t know, Danny, could we?  Do we want to be?”  Silence.  Jack didn’t look up; Daniel, his heart in his mouth, grabbed Jack’s chin to tilt his head up.

“Look at me Jack.  Do you love me?”

“You know I do, Danny.”

“No, I mean, really love me, as in, in love with me?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A yes or no question,” retorted Daniel.  He didn’t let go of Jack’s chin nor did he break eye contact.

“Jack?”  More silence.  Once or twice, Jack opened his mouth to speak and eventually he said, in such a low voice that Daniel wasn’t quite sure that he had heard right,

“I think so.”

“Can you repeat that?”

Jack slammed his hand on the table and jumped up.

“I think so, in fact, I know so,” he roared at Daniel.  “Happy now?”

“Yes, Jack,” said Daniel, quietly.  Jack, who had turned away, spun back round to face him.

“Why are you happy?”

“Because I now know that you love me!”  Daniel stood up, all thought of coffee and toast having sped as the blood went south again.  Jack looked at Daniel, saw the evidence before him, knew he was almost a mirror image and whispered,

“And do you love me?”  Daniel smiled and Jack’s heart rate hit the roof.

“Very much, Jack.”

“Are you gay?”

“I didn’t think so, are you? No you can’t be, Airforce and all that!”

“No, I don’t think I am, I’m just Daniel!”

“And I’m just Jack!  Never thought of having a relationship like that with a guy.”

“Me neither, though I did have some experience” Jack whispered.

“Iraq?”

“Yeah, wasn’t much fun though.”

“So what do we do, Jack?”

“We sleep, and I mean sleep, in my bed, hopefully soundly and tomorrow, well tomorrow’s a new day.  I think we could experiment a little!”  Daniel laughed and Jack thought it was the best!

“You’re on!” said Daniel and shyly held out his hand.  Jack took it, squeezed and led Daniel to his bed.


End file.
